MC: Tilia
When Eric(a) and company go to the Bee Hive to face off against Monarch Insect, they discover that the magico has been busy making new minions out of the unfortunate humans trapped here, as well as Isabelle's friend Tilia. The team's timely arrival prevents Tilia's complete conversion, however, and the dryad is brought back to her old self. Now living in a tree back in camp, Tilia tries desperately to get the resident magical girls to let her teach them nature magic. She doesn't really hide the fact that this is mostly so that she can help the recipients "blossom." Personality When asked to describe herself, Tilia is blunt and to the point: she likes cute girls. And big boobies. And cute girls with big boobies. This description may be a bit unfair, however. Tilia authentically cares for all of nature and all living things, be they the humanoids she considers her friends, the common plants and trees, or the Farysanian Tree which represents the last remnant of the beauty of her home world. When the magico Doom Flower began assaulting the tree, she ignored the odds and rushed to its defense. Admittedly, going alone when she has connections with an army of magical girls was not very bright; Tilia has a good heart, but as a nature spirit, she generally lacks any real cunning or tactical intelligence. Even so, she manages to be crafty when it helps her get closer to her true passion, misleading and even blackmailing Eric(a) to get them to play along. In fact, her interest in well-endowed girls is so strong that she will happily nudge anyone who catches her interest into accepting bigger breasts or becoming a girl if they aren't technically one already, but all of this is secondary to her one true love - Isabelle. Unfortunately, Isabelle's distaste for enormous breasts and lack of interest in girls means their romance will likely never come to pass. One notable exception in her love for all living things would be the various demons and other inhabitants of Hell - these creatures are cruel and evil far more often than not, and they possess an innate aura that kills plant life wherever they go. Even this distaste has its limits though. While she was extremely paranoid about giving Natalie the gift of Cleansing Light, she eventually gave in, and now hesitantly considers the young lilim a friend. acquaintance. not entirely awful person. Interactions Bee Hive Rescue When you first find Tilia in the Bee Hive, she is nearly under the control of the magico Monarch Insect. If you rescue her, she'll teach Natalie Cleansing Light, a very useful spell for the remainder of the dungeon. Failing to rescue her will lead to Tilia's death, preventing all further interaction. Nature Magic: An Introduction After rescuing Tilia from the Bee Hive, she'll be found in camp, hanging out at the bottom of the stairs below the stone teleporter. Speaking with her here, she will invite you to learn nature magic. Do so to gain the spell Entangling Vines, as well as to gain a rank of Breast Growth Transformation. Medical Exam During the Medical Exam event, Tilia can be found lurking near Marianne and Isabelle's house. Speak with her to discover that she too is on a panty raid. If you simply say you need panties, she'll give you a pair of her own. Otherwise, she'll advise you on breaking into Isabelle's room instead. Note that accepting Tilia's panties allows her to blackmail you during the second "Nature Magic" interaction. Nature Magic: Intermediate Course Assuming you accepted the first nature magic course, after passing the medical exam, Tilia will offer to give you a deeper connection to nature. By accepting, you receive another Breast Growth Transformation, along with a permanent +10 max MP. However, if you accept this while suffering from the Sensitive Nipples Transformation, you will accidentally reveal your secret to Tilia in the process. This instead leads to the Wood Nymph Game Over ending. Even worse, if you accepted Tilia's panties during the medical exam, you will not be able to turn down the second lesson. Avoid talking to Tilia until the events at the Big Tree to avoid losing here. The Big Tree When the Farysanian Tree is attacked by the magico Doom Flower, Tilia will head there to save the day all by herself. This obviously leads to her getting captured, and the Cutie Knights must save her yet again. Depending on whether or not you kill the Wall of Roots during the final boss fight, Tilia will decide she either feels the same about Eric(a) as she does about Isabelle or leave camp forever to try to remedy the damage you've caused. Nature Magic: Endurance Trial If you saved the Farysanian Tree from Doom Flower without damaging the roots, Tilia will return to camp. Speak with her in her tree and claim you're not a girl to make her challenge you to a boob fight. If you can resist her boobplay ministrations for ten whole minutes without orgasming, then she will admit you're not a girl and undo one physical transformation you've undergone thus far. Fail, and she'll have proven that you're a girl and "fix" your body further. This challenge is actually impacted by the RNG. If you wish to pass the challenge, Eric(a) should not have the Sensitive Nipples Transformation, and when prompted, you must hold out and not admit that having breasts isn't all bad. Failing either of those conditions will usually cause you to fail the test. Also, if you decide that breasts aren't all bad, Eric(a) will gain a point of acceptance.